


Feder und Schwert

by Schattenlicht



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenlicht/pseuds/Schattenlicht
Summary: Nachdem er seinen Bruder und seinen Arm verloren hat, glaubt Malik, im Amt des Rafiqs von Jerusalem eine neue Bestimmung gefunden zu haben. Als er jedoch unverhofft dem für seine Verluste Schuldigen gegenübersteht, stürzt er in eine tiefe moralische Krise.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Feder und Schwert

Das Geräusch, mit dem die Feder beim Schreiben über das Papier kratzte, hatte Malik stets beruhigen können. Schon als Knabe waren ihm Schauer des Wohlbefindens über den Rücken gelaufen, wenn er den Schreibern bei ihrer Arbeit zusah. Als sein Vater starb, hatte er sich zu ihnen in die Schreibstuben geflüchtet und dem Kratzen der Federn, dem Rascheln von Papier und Pergamentrollen gelauscht. Als sein Bruder gestorben war, hatte er selbst zur Feder gegriffen. Wochen, ganze Monate hatte er damit zugebracht, die Schreibfeder über das Papier tanzen zu lassen. Und es hatte geholfen. Alles, alles musste hinter dem Kratzen der Feder verblassen. Die beunruhigend verschwommene Erinnerung des schwindenden Lebens in Kadars Augen. Der sehr viel realere Schmerz in seinem verlorenen, verstümmelten Armstumpf. Und der Zorn in seinem Herzen.

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung rieb sich Malik die Augen, ehe er die Feder erneut in das Tintenfässchen tauchte, die überschüssige Tinte sorgfältig am Rand abstrich und weiterschrieb. Seit dem frühen Abend schon saß er über die Aufzeichnungen gebeugt, die die Geschäfte der Bruderschaft in Jerusalem dokumentierten. Es war eine eintönige, langwierige Arbeit, doch musste sie getan werden. Und als Verbindungsmann der Assassinen in der Stadt oblag es ihm, sie mit aller Gewissenhaftigkeit auszuführen. Das Kratzen der Feder füllte den Raum, in dem er im Schein einiger weniger Kerzen an einem von zahllosen Papieren schier überquellenden Tisch saß und arbeitete. Das kleine, vor fremden Augen wohlverborgene Zimmer diente ihm sowohl als Büro als auch als Wohn- und Schlafstube und war allein über das Dach eines winzigen Nebenraumes zu erreichen. Ein Brunnen stand dort und das leise Plätschern seines Wassers war alles, was Malik hören konnte. Das und das nahezu ohrenbetäubende Zirpen der Zikaden. Seufzend massierte Malik seine Stirn, hinter der dumpfer Schmerz pochte, und verfluchte im Stillen das durchdringende Konzert, dessen unfreiwilliger Zuhörer er wurde. Seit dem Frühjahr lebte er in der von ausgedehnten Bergen umgebenen Stadt, die für so viele Menschen als die heiligste von allen galt. Von Jerusalem selbst hatte er freilich kaum etwas gesehen. Zu viel war zu tun, zu viel zu organisieren. Sein Vorgänger, ein alter Mann namens Aabir, hatte die Geschäfte allzu sehr schleifen lassen und nun lag es an ihm, alles wieder in rechte Bahnen zu lenken. Gekleidet in die Gewänder eines Händlers arbeitete er für das Wohl der Bruderschaft und stand als Rafiq jenen Assassinen mit seinem Wissen und seinem Rat zur Seite, die in den weitläufig verwinkelten Straßenzügen einem Auftrag nachgingen. Stets musste er für seine Brüder und Schwestern erreichbar sein. Ein willkommener Vorwand, um in dem verborgenen Büro inmitten des belebten Marktviertels zu verweilen. Denn wer wollte in den Straßen schon einem Mann wie ihm begegnen?

Die Nacht schritt voran, während Malik dem Geräusch des Federkiels auf dem Papier und dem Lied der Zikaden vor den Fenstern lauschte. Im flackernden Licht der allmählich herunterbrennenden Kerzen ging er seiner anspruchslosen Arbeit nach, übertrug ganze Zahlenkolonnen von einer Liste in die andere und spürte die eigene Müdigkeit. Wie ein Gewicht saß sie in seinen Gliedern, wurde schwer und immer schwerer und schließlich ließ Malik seufzend die Schreibfeder sinken, stützte den Arm auf den Tisch und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Hand. Er hatte darum gebeten, rief er sich in Erinnerung und schloss seine vor Erschöpfung brennenden Augen. Er hatte um diese Arbeit gebeten, die Arbeit eines Rafiqs.

_Nicht gebeten_ , flüsterte es gehässig in seinen Gedanken. _Gefleht_. Er hatte Al Mualim angefleht, ihn fortzuschicken aus Masyaf. Akkon, Damaskus, Arsuf. Es war ihm gleichgültig gewesen, wohin. Hauptsache fort aus den schier erdrückenden Wällen der Festungsstadt in den Bergen des Jabal Bahra, an deren Mauern die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen zu kleben schienen wie Pech.

Mit einem leisen Ächzen erhob sich Malik. Nun, da er sich endlich aufrichtete, spürte er den Schmerz in seinen Schultern, und mit einer gemurmelten Verwünschung auf den Lippen begann er, Bücher und Papiere fortzuräumen. Heute Nacht würde er keine Kraft mehr finden, seine Arbeit zu beenden; davonlaufen würde sie ihm ohnehin nicht. Einige Schriftstücke unter den Arm geklemmt, trat Malik hin zu den Regalreihen auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Das Mondlicht fiel durch die Fenster, malte fahle Schatten auf Boden und Wände und erhellte den Raum, wo das Licht der Kerzenflammen nicht mehr hinzureichen vermochte. Gerade schob er Federn und Tinte unter den Ladentisch zurück, da hörte er das flatternde Schlagen von Flügeln hoch über sich und blickte auf. Eine Taube war auf einem der Fenstersimse gelandet und spähte zu ihm herein. Vom Licht des Mondes beschienen schimmerte ihr Federkleid silbrig hell.

„Friede sei mit dir, meine Schöne“, brummte Malik dem kleinen Vogel zu, als er auf einen Schemel stieg und ihn behutsam einfing. Mit umsichtigen Bewegungen löste er das schmale Stück Papier vom Bein der Taube, ehe er sie in einen Käfig setzte, ihr Wasser zu trinken gab und einige Körner für sie auf den Boden streute. Dann erst widmete er sich der überbrachten Nachricht, glättete das Papier und erkannte die Handschrift, noch bevor er das Siegel bemerkte. Das Schreiben stammte aus Masyaf und von Al Mualim selbst. Malik schürzte die Lippen. Gemeinhin sandte der Großmeister nur einmal im Monat einige Anweisungen. Es war ungewöhnlich, wenn er diesen Zyklus durchbrach, und es ließ Malik angespannt die Stirn in Falten legen. Eilig trat er zurück an den Tisch, an dem er zuvor so lange Zeit gesessen hatte, und hielt das schmale Schriftstück unter das flackernde Licht der Kerzen. Seine Augen huschten über die wenigen Zeilen, die dort geschrieben standen, und mit jedem Wort, das er las, verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht ein wenig mehr.

Sein linker Arm begann zu schmerzen.

Oder das, was noch von ihm geblieben war.

Wieder und wieder las Malik die Worte und ein Gefühl von Abscheu überkam ihn, gefolgt von einem Anflug größten Widerwillens. „Dieser Narr!“, zischte er dem Schreiben zu, zerriss es und hielt die Fetzen über eine der Kerzenflammen. In der Hitze kräuselte sich das Papier, begann zu glühen und verging. Den Zorn in Maliks Herzen vermochte das jedoch schwerlich zu besänftigen. Einen Moment stand er mit zur Faust geballten Hand im Dämmer warmem Kerzenscheins und frostkaltem Mondlichts, rang mit sich. Und gab seiner Wut nach. Mit einem erbitterten Schrei fegte er die übriggebliebenen Papiere vom Tisch, die Briefe, Bücher und Folianten. Die Kerzen folgten, erloschen im Fallen und in der plötzlichen Dunkelheit hörte Malik sie noch einen Moment länger über den Boden rollen. Irgendwo hinter ihm erklang das erschrockene Flattern von Flügeln und ein empörtes Gurren, verhallte und er stand wieder in absoluter Stille. Allein das Lied der Zikaden wehte von der Straße zu ihm herein, entlockte ihm ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen. Schwer ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken, zwischen all den Papieren und Pergamenten, und barg das Gesicht in der Hand. Wie hatte es so weit kommen können?

~*~

Malik lauschte. Lauschte auf etwas anderes als dem unerträglichen Gesang der Zikaden und dem Lärm der Stadt, der von der Straße dumpf in sein kleines Refugium drang. Seit Tagen schon tat er nichts anderes und die ununterbrochene Anspannung ließ ihn gereizt und unausstehlich werden. Es war kein Vergnügen, musste man dieser Tage mit ihm zusammenarbeiten.

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung blätterte Malik die Seite des Buches um, das vor ihm aufgeschlagen auf der Ladentheke lag, ohne sie wirklich gelesen zu haben. Er wusste, er vernachlässigte seine Arbeit, doch einstweilen war ihm das gleichgültig.

Denn er lauschte.

Auf fremde Schritte, das Reiben von Stoff an Stoff. Auf das metallene Klirren einer Waffe. Doch auch heute schien es ihm nicht vergönnt zu sein, dem Unausweichlichen endlich entgegenzutreten. Der Morgen wandelte sich zum Mittag, der Mittag zum Nachmittag und bald schon nahte der Abend, ohne dass sein höchst unwillkommener Gast erschienen wäre. Ein verärgertes Murren entrang sich Maliks Kehle. Wie er des Wartens überdrüssig war. Ungehalten ließ er die Feder sinken, die er bereits seit einer geraumen Weile unnütz in der Hand hielt, und ein böser Fluch kam ihm über die Lippen. Einen Moment noch drehte er die Feder zwischen den Fingern, missmutig, als trüge allein sie Schuld an seinem Grimm. Dann aber legte er sie zu den anderen in das Schreibkästchen unter den Ladentisch und räumte die Aufzeichnungen beiseite, die er so erfolglos zu studieren versucht hatte. Es war vergebens, seine unerschütterliche Ruhe dahin. Und allmählich bezweifelte Malik, dass er sie jemals wiederfinden würde.

Reglos verharrte er hinter dem Ladentisch, betrachtete die Maserung des Holzes und ertappte sich dabei, wie er die Jahresringe zu zählen begann. Resignierend seufzend wandte er sich ab, erstarrte jedoch, als er das Geräusch über sich hörte: Das Geräusch von leichten, vorsichtigen Schritten auf dem Dach. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zur Zimmerdecke hinauf, dann durch die Tür hinaus in den Nebenraum. Die Sonne warf bereits lange Schatten an die mit Wandteppichen verkleideten Mauern, ein die Sinne verwirrendes Abbild der hölzernen Dachverkleidung. Angestrengt horchte Malik, erkannte das Geräusch, mit dem sich ein schwerer Körper vom Dach über den kleinen Brunnen und auf den Boden hinabgleiten ließ. Das gleichmäßige Plätschern des Brunnenwassers wurde von einem leisen Platschen übertönt und Maliks Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen. Dieser Esel. Durch die schmalen, mit ornamentalen Ziergittern geschmückten Wanddurchbrüche beobachtete er, wie sein abendlicher Besucher den Nebenraum durchschritt und auf der Türschwelle erschien. Maliks Augen verengten sich, als er Altaïrs Gesicht betrachtete, die Arroganz darin. Er hatte sich nicht verändert, in all den Monaten nicht. Mehr als alles andere nahm er ihm das übel.

„Friede sei mit euch, Malik“, sprach Altaïr und trat zu ihm an den Ladentisch. Sein Schritt war geschmeidig, wie Malik ihn in Erinnerung hatte, zielstrebig und energisch. Ein Mann, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Fest presste Malik die Lippen aufeinander und stieß erst nach einem Moment hervor: „Eure Anwesenheit stört meinen Frieden. Was wollt ihr?“ Hatte Malik geglaubt, seine offen zur Schau getragene Abneigung würde sein Gegenüber auch nur in irgendeiner Weise verunsichern, sah er sich getäuscht. Mit einer geradezu empörenden Gelassenheit erwiderte Altaïr seinen wütenden Blick, als könne nichts ihn erschüttern. Malik schnaubte. Elender Hund.

„Al Mualim bat mich…“, begann Altaïr, doch mit einer herrischen Geste schnitt Malik ihm das Wort ab. Er konnte es kaum ertragen, die Stimme dieses Bastards zu hören, geschweige denn seine Anwesenheit dulden. So schnell wie möglich wollte er das hier hinter sich bringen, um dann nie wieder in dieses verhasste Gesicht blicken zu müssen. „Bat euch, eine niedere Arbeit zu verrichten?“, ätzte er. „Unwürdig für einen Mann mit Fähigkeiten wie den euren?“

„Nein, ich…“, begann Altaïr, doch erneut ließ Malik ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ihr wollt euch reinwaschen von eurer Schuld.“ Seine Stimme troff vor Hohn und er bemerkte sehr wohl, wie sich Altaïrs Augen verengten. Offenkundig gefiel es ihm ganz und gar nicht, immer wieder unterbrochen zu werden. Gut, gut. Mit einem Anflug boshafter Zufriedenheit sagte Malik: „Einer Schuld wie der euren ist nicht beizukommen mit einfachen Handlangerdiensten.“

Altaïr schwieg einen Moment, hielt seinem verächtlichen Blick aber stand. Schließlich verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und fragte: „Was wisst ihr über einen Mann namens Talal?“ Offenbar schien er zu dem Schluss gekommen zu sein, dass es klüger war, nicht weiter auf seine gehässigen Worte einzugehen. Beinahe enttäuschte es Malik und ungehalten herrschte er: „Ist es meine Aufgabe, den Mann für euch zu finden? Seht selbst zu, wie ihr an Informationen gelangt!“

„Ihr solltet mich unterstützen, Malik“, erinnerte ihn Altaïr. „Der Tod Talals wird nicht allein der Bruderschaft, sondern dem ganzen Land nützlich sein.“

„Sein Tod nützt auch euch!“, raunzte Malik. „Oder wollt ihr das leugnen?“

„Das sollte für euch nicht von Belang sein.“

„Nicht von Belang?!“, ereiferte sich Malik. Ihm drohte nun auch seine restliche Beherrschung abhanden zu kommen. „Wenn niemand euch zurückhält, werdet ihr die Bruderschaft erneut entehren!“

Abwehrend hob Altaïr die Hände. „Das liegt nicht in meiner Absicht.“

„Ach?“, fauchte Malik. „Lag dies auch nicht in eurer Absicht, als wir in Salomons Tempel waren?“ Bitterkeit schlich sich in seine Stimme. „Ihr habt den Orden verraten und meinen Bruder.“

Abwartend sah Altaïr ihn an und einen Herzschlag lang glaubte Malik, etwas in seinen Zügen würde sich wandeln. Für einen Moment nur schien der Hochmut zu weichen, der stets kalte, harte Ausdruck um seine Augen weicher zu werden und Malik hieb mit der geballten Faust auf das Holz des Ladentisches. Er wollte nichts hören. Nicht von dieser räudigen Ratte. Mit nur noch mühsam beherrschter Stimme stieß er hervor: „Wagt nicht, es abzustreiten. Es geschah! Und nie werde ich euch das vergessen!“

Da schwand die Weichheit aus Altaïrs Gesicht und der alte Dünkel kehrte zurück. „Dann helft mir nicht“, knüpfte er an das Thema an, dessentwegen er gekommen war. „Ich finde Talal auch ohne euch.“

„Das bezweifel ich.“ Hinter seiner Stirn hatte es wieder schmerzhaft zu pochen begonnen und Malik massierte seine Schläfe. „Wenn ihr wie ein Blinder durch Jerusalem stolpert, wird das mehr Schaden anrichten denn von Nutzen sein. Also wartet. Besser ihr wisst, wo ihr mit der Suche beginnen sollt.“

„Nun gut, ich höre.“

Missbilligend schnalzte Malik seine Zunge. Für seine neuerliche Arroganz hätte er Altaïr liebend gern zurechtgewiesen, im letzten Augenblick aber nahm er sich zurück. Mit bemüht gefasster Stimme sagte er: „Drei Orte, die ihr aufsuchen solltet: Die Sankt-Anna-Kirche unweit des großen Tores. Die Moschee in diesem Bezirk. Als letztes die Märkte zwischen den muslimischen und jüdischen Vierteln. Dort hört euch um. Lauscht den Gesprächen, auch wenn ich annehme, dass es euch schwerfallen wird, einmal nicht euren eigenen hochtrabenden Worten zuhören zu können.“ Er maß Altaïr mit abschätzigem Blick. „Vielleicht könnt ihr etwas aufschnappen oder mit eurem naturgegebenen, gewinnenden Wesen eine Information über allzu redselige Lippen locken.“ Er bemühte sich nicht, seinen Spott zu verbergen. Altaïr aber hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Ist das alles?“, fragte er.

Malik starrte ihn an. Dieser elende Bastard. „Es ist mehr, als ihr verdient habt!“, blaffte er. „Warum also seid ihr noch hier? Macht euch an die Arbeit! Oder hofft ihr, dass ich sie für euch erledige?“

Bei seinen letzten Worten huschte Altaïrs Blick für einen kurzen Moment zu dem leeren Ärmel seines Umhangs und Malik spürte kalte Wut in sich aufsteigen. „Raus!“, zischte er. „Sofort! Und kehrt erst zurück, wenn ihr hinreichend Auskünfte über Talal eingeholt habt!“

Augenblicklich trat Altaïr den Rückzug an, verließ den verborgenen Unterschlupf, wie er ihn betreten hatte. Kurz noch konnte Malik ihn hören, seine Schritte, mit denen er über das Dach eilte. Dann war er fort. Und Malik stand wütend und voller Erbitterung in dem kleinen, mit einem Male wieder sehr stillen Raum, das Lied der Zikaden im Ohr.

~*~

Altaïr kehrte zurück, als sich der Schleier der Nacht längst schon über die Stadt gelegt hatte. Im Schein einiger Kerzen und tief über seinen Tisch gebeugt studierte Malik die Aufzeichnungen der Lagerbestände in Jerusalem, oder gab es zumindest vor. Er hatte es nicht ertragen, einfach nur still auf die Rückkehr dieses räudigen Köters zu warten, und erneut seine Bücher hervorgeholt, Federn und Tinte, um die seit Tagen vernachlässigten Pflichten aufzuarbeiten. Doch es war vergebens. Die Zahlen und Worte, die er las, wollten ihren Sinn nicht preisgeben, und resignierend begann er damit, den Federkiel über das Papier zu ziehen, immer wieder, ohne etwas zu schreiben. Das kratzende Geräusch beruhigte ihn, ließ den Zorn in seinem Herzen verblassen. Doch hielt er inne, als er das verräterische Rascheln von Stoff hinter sich hörte und den leisen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Schritt, mit dem sein Besucher den Raum betrat. Altaïr war zurückgekehrt und die Finger Maliks schlossen sich so fest um die Feder, dass ihr Kiel brach.

„Malik. Ich habe Talal gefunden.“

Natürlich. Er hatte keine Zeit für irgendeine Form von Höflichkeit.

„Ich bin bereit, meinen Auftrag zu erfüllen.“

Langsam nur drehte sich Malik herum, die geknickte Feder immer noch in der Hand. „Das habt nicht ihr zu entscheiden“, antwortete er gereizt und starrte Altaïr an. Erst nach einem Augenblick bemerkte er die Flecken auf dessen heller Robe, die verdächtig nach Blut aussahen. Einmal mehr schien dieser Esel durch seine Nachlässigkeit ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und die Unternehmungen der Bruderschaft gelenkt zu haben. Für einen kurzen Moment war Malik versucht, danach zu fragen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Er wollte nicht wissen, was vorgefallen war; ohnehin hätte es ihn nur wieder erzürnt. „Was also habt ihr herausfinden können?“, fragte er in bemüht gelassenem Tonfall.

„Talal verdingt sich als Menschenhändler. Er entführt Bürger der Stadt und verkauft sie in die Sklaverei“, antwortete Altaïr. „Ein Lager in der Barbakane nördlich von hier dient ihm als Basis. Stets hält er sich zur sechsten Stunde dort auf, um seine Ware zu begutachten, und bereitet eine Karawane vor, sie nach Akkon zu entsenden.“ Ein anmaßender Ton legte sich in seine Stimme. „Hier werde ich zuschlagen. Es sollte keine Herausforderung darstellen, sofern ich seinen Männern ausweichen kann.“

„Keine Herausforderung?“, echote Malik und sein vorgetäuschter Gleichmut verging in den Worten. „Hört euch doch nur an! Wie arrogant ihr seid!“

Altaïrs Miene verdunkelte sich. „Seid ihr fertig?“, fragte er und schien sich um seine Selbstbeherrschung zu mühen. „Habe ich genug in Erfahrung gebracht? Seid ihr zufrieden mit meinem Wissen?“

„Nein!“, knurrte Malik, warf die zerstörte Schreibfeder auf den Tisch zu den Büchern und Papieren und erhob sich. „Doch muss es reichen.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort trat er an Altaïr vorbei und hinter den Ladentisch, griff in einen der Kästen, die darunter verborgen lagen, und zog eine weiße Feder hervor.

Wenn diese Feder doch nicht auf Talals, sondern auf Altaïrs Haupt läge.

Malik erstarrte bei dem Gedanken und er konnte seinen Blick nicht lösen von der Feder in seiner Hand. War er von Sinnen? Er schluckte schwer, legte hastig die Feder auf den Tisch und Altaïr nahm sie an sich, scheinbar ohne seinen Schrecken zu bemerken. „Morgen um die Mittagsstunde werde ich Talal aufsuchen“, sagte er, während er seinen Waffengürtel löste und die rote Schärpe lockerte, die er um die Taille gebunden trug. Die Wurfmesser legte er ab, ebenso den Dolch, den er auf dem Rücken festgemacht hatte, ehe er seine Kapuze zurückschob. Einen Herzschlag lang sah Malik ihn an, schweigend, dann griff er hinter sich in eines der Regalfächer und nahm einen Beutel und eine kleine Holzkiste an sich. „Reinigt eure Wunden“, knurrte er und warf Altaïr beides zu. Geschickt fing dieser die Gaben auf, besah sie sich einen Moment und fragte: „Ihr sorgt euch um mich?“ Ein selbstgefälliger Ausdruck lag in seinen Zügen.

„Macht euch nichts vor“, erwiderte Malik gereizt. „Von mir aus könntet ihr verbluten. Doch will ich nicht, dass ihr die Kissen besudelt, auf denen auch eure Brüder und Schwestern ruhen sollen.“ Er ging zurück zu seinem Tisch, zu Büchern und Papieren, und tat, als würde er sich darin vertiefen. Seine Augen aber waren starr auf eine der Zeilen gerichtet und er lauschte auf jedes Geräusch in seinem Rücken. Wie es schien, hörte Altaïr dieses eine Mal auf das, was er ihm sagte, und versorgte seine Verletzungen, ehe er sich mit einem Becher Wein und einer Schale gefüllt mit Datteln auf den Teppichen unweit von ihm niederließ. Eine Weile blieb es still und Malik hätte die Anwesenheit Altaïrs wohl vergessen, wäre da nicht die bohrende Wut gewesen tief in seiner Brust, der Groll, den er diesem Mann entgegenbrachte. Und der Anflug von grauenvollem Wohlgefühl, den er bei dem Gedanken empfand, Altaïrs Kehle mit einem Messer zu durchtrennen.

„Das Gelärme dieser Tiere ist unerträglich.“

Erst nach einigen Herzschlägen begriff Malik, dass Altaïr die Zikaden vor den Fenstern meinte.

„Wie haltet ihr das nur aus?“

„Ihr Lied ist mir immer noch angenehmer, als eure Stimme zu hören“, antwortete Malik gehässig.

„Ist dem so?“ Altaïr klang wenig beeindruckt. „Dann sind die warmen Tage des Jahres wie für euch geschaffen.“ Spott lag in seinen Worten und Malik presste die Zähne aufeinander. „Habt ihr nichts zu tun?“, zischte er und sah ihn an. Altaïr wies auf das Spielbrett, das unweit von ihm in einem der Regale lag. „Kann ich euch für eine Partie Schatrandsch gewinnen?“

„Nicht alle können dem Müßiggang frönen“, knurrte Malik. „Ich habe Arbeit zu verrichten.“ Er sah den abschätzenden Blick, mit dem Altaïr ihn bedachte, und wandte sich wieder seinen Listen und Texten zu. Einen Moment lang blieb es still neben ihm, dann sagte Altaïr: „Wahrhaft, ihr solltet…“

Mit der flachen Hand schlug Malik auf den Tisch, dass die Kerzen bedenklich ins Wanken gerieten. „Was?“, raunzte er. „Was soll ich eurer wohlgeschätzten Meinung nach tun? Soll ich meine Arbeit vernachlässigen? Soll ich die Bruderschaft hintergehen, so wie ihr es tatet?“

„Nie hatte ich derartiges im Sinn“, wehrte Altaïr ab.

„Leugnet es nicht!“, fuhr Malik ihn an. „In Salomons Tempel bracht ihr mit allem, was uns Assassinen ausmacht! Was uns stark macht! Was uns überleben lässt! Glaubt ihr ernstlich, ich hätte es vergessen? Ihr tratet unser Credo mit Füßen!“

„Ich habe meine Pflicht getan“, erwiderte Altaïr. „So wie ihr die eure tatet. Und Kadar die seine.“

_Rote Wut!_

„Es war nicht seine Pflicht, dort zu sterben!“

_Lodernd verzehrte sie ihn._

„Ihr habt uns verraten!“

Unbeeindruckt von seinen hasserfüllten Worten entgegnete Altaïr: „Seht es oder seht es nicht, doch erst durch mich konntet ihr erringen, wonach es Al Mualim verlangte.“

Für einen Moment verschlug es Malik die Sprache. Diese Dreistigkeit. Diese empörende Anmaßung, das Beharren. Es widerte ihn an. „Ihr glaubt wirklich daran, nicht wahr?“, stieß er endlich hervor und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie einfältig ihr doch seid.“ Gefährlich senkte er seine Stimme. „Al Mualim mag euch die Möglichkeit gegeben haben, euch reinzuwaschen. Doch glaubt nicht einen Moment daran, dass ich das gleiche tun werde. Ihr und ich, wir stehen schon lange nicht mehr auf derselben Seite.“

Schweigend hatte Altaïr ihm gelauscht und verschränkte nun die Arme vor der Brust. Ehe er aber etwas erwidern konnte, kam Malik ihm zuvor. „Was ihr tut, ist mir gleich. Ruht, bereitet euch vor, weint still in der Ecke.“ Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung wies er in den Raum hinein. „Tut, was ihr immer tut, bevor ihr ans Werk geht. Aber tut es leise! Und mich lasst arbeiten.“ Er vertiefte sich in die Texte seiner Bücher, gab vor, diese aufmerksam zu studieren. In Wahrheit aber schaffte er es kaum, die Buchstaben klar vor sich zu sehen. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Als läge ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust, das ihn hinderte, ihn niederdrückte. Fahrig trommelte Malik auf dem Holz des Tisches einen unbestimmten Rhythmus, ehe er eine der Federn zur Hand nahm und zu schreiben begann. Was er schrieb, war gleichgültig. Hauptsache, er konnte sich in die gewohnte Arbeit, die gewohnten Bewegungen flüchten und dem kratzenden Schaben des Federkiels auf dem Papier lauschen.

Noch einen Moment länger saß Altaïr auf den Teppichen neben ihm, vollkommen regungslos, ehe er sich erhob und in den kleinen Nebenraum hinüberging. Malik hörte, wie er sich niederlegte auf die Kissen und Decken. Dann war es still. Allein das Kratzen der Feder füllte den Raum und Malik ließ sie tanzen. Nichts anderes wollte er hören. Keine hässlichen Gedanken, keine noch so wütenden Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Allein das besänftigende Flüstern des Federkiels, der Worte mit schwarzer Tinte malte.

Die Nacht schritt voran, während sich das Papier Zeile um Zeile mit Tintenworten füllte. Hatte er eine Seite beschrieben, blätterte Malik sie um, ohne zu warten, dass die Tinte trocknen würde. Er wollte schreiben, schreiben, schreiben. Denn irgendwann musste das Kratzen der Feder doch helfen. Das hatte es immer getan. In dieser Nacht aber wollte sich die Ruhe nicht einstellen, keine Erleichterung eintreten, und Malik ließ die Feder sinken, als er keinen Platz mehr hatte auf dem papierenen Bogen. Es wollte nicht helfen. Warum heute nicht? Erschöpft bettete er seine Stirn in die Hand, verharrte einen Moment, bevor er den Stuhl zurückschob und aufstand. Das Scharren auf dem Boden hallte ohrenbetäubend und er sah hin zu Altaïr, der im Schattenlicht des Mondes auf seinem Lager ruhte und in tiefem Schlummer schien. Von Zeit zu Zeit aber hörte er ihn seufzen, Worte murmeln, und bemerkte den angespannten Ausdruck in seinen Zügen. Träume konnten grausam sein. Und er wünschte sich, dass Altaïr die grausamsten von allen hatte.

Mit Mühe nur schaffte es Malik den Blick abzuwenden, beugte sich vor und löschte die Kerzen auf dem Tisch, eine nach der anderen, bis Dunkelheit den Raum füllte. Allein das Licht des Mondes fiel durch die Fenster zu ihm herein und sein fahles Leuchten ließ die Schatten in den Zimmerecken zu beunruhigendem Leben erwachen. Trotz der Wärme der Nacht fror er und er zog das Gewand enger um seine Schultern, versuchte das Spiel von Licht und Schatten mit den Augen zu durchdringen. Da bemerkte er das Schwert. Die Parierstange geformt wie die Schwingen eines Vogels, der Knauf einem Adlerkopf nachempfunden, lehnte Altaïrs Klinge unweit seines schlafenden Herrn an der Wand. Ein erneuter Schauder ließ Malik fröstelnd die Schultern hochziehen und zögernd tat er einen Schritt vorwärts, dann einen zweiten, und seine Finger schlossen sich um den mit Lederstreifen umwickelten Schwertgriff. Es schien ihm immer noch so vertraut: das raue Leder unter seiner Hand, das Geräusch, mit dem die Schneide aus ihrer Hülle glitt. Die Waffe war leichter als erwartet und als er sie von ihrer ledernen Scheide befreit hatte, bemerkte er, wie perfekt ausbalanciert sie in seiner Hand lag. Wie viele Leben mochte diese Klinge bereits beendet haben? Maliks Blick flackerte hin zu Altaïr. Und machte es einen Unterschied, wenn es eines mehr wäre? Er starrte auf Altaïr hinunter und spürte, wie die Klinge in seiner Hand sacht zu zittern begann. Da war dieser Gedanke. Dieser eine, kleine Gedanke. Wenn er es richtig anstellte. Kein Mensch würde je davon erfahren. Er rang mit sich. Niemand musste davon erfahren. Er aber würde es wissen. Nie hatte er sich selbst betrügen können. _Du bist ehrlich bis in den Tod._ Kadars Stimme hallte in seinen Erinnerungen wider. Ehrlich bis in den Tod. Maliks Finger krampften sich um den Schwertgriff. Nur ein Schritt, ein Schnitt und es wäre vorbei. Und er hätte Kadars Tod gesühnt.

Das Blut rauschte in Maliks Ohren, sein Kopf war leer.

Kadars Tod wäre gesühnt. Er hätte Frieden. Endlich Frieden.

Wenn er nur. Wenn er.

Nur.

Einige quälende Herzschläge lang blickte Malik auf Altaïr hinab. Er konnte es beenden. Hier und jetzt. Er musste nur den Mut aufbringen. Nur ein wenig Mut. Maliks Hand packte fester um den Schwertgriff, er trat einen Schritt vor – da bewegte sich Altaïr im Schlaf. Seine Finger zuckten, unstet wie Blätter im Wind; seine Stimme ein weit entferntes Flüstern. Und Malik wich zurück, taumelnd, entsetzt. Die Waffe in seiner Hand wurde schrecklich schwer, nichts Vertrautes lag mehr in ihrem Gewicht.

Schmerzhaft stieß Malik mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand hinter sich, ließ sich an ihr zu Boden sinken. Das Schwert entglitt seinen Fingern und er verbarg sein Gesicht in der zitternden Hand. Was tat er nur?

Der Hass fraß ihn auf.

Er spürte, wie ihm die Tränen kamen, brennend heiß über seine Wangen rannen. Und er verzweifelte an sich, an dem Menschen, der er geworden war.

Ein Feigling.

Das war er.

Er war ein erbärmlicher Feigling. Doch dieses eine Mal war er froh darum.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leser,
> 
> die Idee zu dieser kleinen Geschichte entstand, als ich Anfang des Jahres 2016 auf DeviantArt über ein Bild von Doubleleaf (http://doubleleaf.deviantart.com/art/moonlight-144088324) stolperte. Inspiriert von diesem Werk schrieb ich die ersten paar Absätze, doch kam ich nicht recht voran und wandte mich bald wieder anderen Projekten zu. Monate später las ich noch einmal, was ich bislang geschrieben hatte, und die Idee packte mich erneut. Doch war ich unzufrieden mit dem Geschriebenen, löschte den Text und begann von vorne. Diesmal lief es etwas besser, obgleich es auf den letzten paar Metern noch eines kräftigen Tritts meines Betakritikers Vorian Atreides in den Allerwertesten bedurfte, um tatsächlich auch das Ende der Geschichte zu erreichen. Eine Herausforderung bestand für mich darin, die Original-Dialoge zwischen Malik und Altaïr nicht einfach eins zu eins zu übernehmen, sondern sie für meine Geschichte zweckdienlich auszuschmücken und umzuändern.
> 
> Ich mag Malik recht gern, weil er enorme Stärke bewies, als er Altaïr sein Handeln vergab – und das, obwohl ihn Altaïrs Hochmut selbst so viel gekostet hatte. Ich habe mich gefragt, wie es wohl zu diesem Sinneswandel bei Malik kam und hatte ursprünglich vorgehabt, diesen Punkt in der Geschichte auszuleuchten. Letztendlich habe ich diesen Aspekt aber gerade mal ansatzweise gestreift. Wo die Plothäschen einen halt so hinführen…
> 
> Ich habe mich entschlossen, diese bereits seit einigen Jahren auf FF.de existierende Geschichte auch auf AO3 hochzuladen, denn ich mag sie immer noch sehr. Vielleicht konnte sie auch hier jemandem einige vergnügliche Minuten bescheren.


End file.
